1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel can be bent by making a glass substrate thin (see JP-A-2003-280548(patent document 1)). A first glass substrate and a second glass substrate which face each other in an opposed manner have edge portions of opposing surfaces thereof firmly fixed to each other by a sealing material. Accordingly, when the first glass substrate and the second glass substrate are bent such that an outer surface of the first glass substrate forms a convex surface and an outer surface of the second glass substrate forms a concave surface, a tensile strength is applied to the first glass substrate and a compressive strength is applied to the second glass substrate. Here, the outer surface of the second glass substrate has a projecting portion which projects outward for releasing a compressive stress. Due to the presence of the projecting portion, a distance between the opposing surfaces of the first glass substrate and the second glass substrate is increased and this increase of the distance adversely affects characteristics of the liquid crystal display panel.
JP-A-2004-354468 (patent document 2) discloses a method where a substrate is held in a bent state and a sealing material is hardened by radiating ultraviolet rays to the sealing material in such a state. Further, JP-A-2008-175914 (patent document 3) discloses a method where a substrate is bent by heating the substrate at a temperature where a sealing material is softened.